Steve
Steve is a character from the 1994 episode The Boyfriend Stealer. In the episode, Steve secretly flirts with Ellen multiple times while he is still dating Holly. Eventually, his flirting is exposed and Holly kicks him out. Steve is a Caucasian male in his early 30s. He has brown hair and blue eyes. His outfits include the following clothes: a gray shirt, a brown jacket, and brown pants; an olive green dress shirt and a pair of khakis; a black polo shirt, a blue jean jacket, black pants, and white shoes; a dark blue polo shirt and blue pants; boxer shorts patterned with multicolored vertical stripes. He has a very affectionate personality. He is portrayed by Tommy Hinkley. Character The first scene introducing Steve is in Ellen's apartment. Steve and Holly arrive to invite Ellen and Adam to watch a boxing match as a celebration for Steve and Holly's three week dating anniversary. During the conversation, Steve is affectionate towards both Adam and Ellen. When Steve and Holly leave Ellen confesses to Adam that she feels that Steve is hitting on her because of Steve's constant touching. Adam brushes it off as a misunderstanding because Steve has also touched Adam on his rear as a sign of brotherhood and not flirting. The second scene between Steve and Ellen happens after the television boxing match. When Adam and Holly are out buying food Steve and Ellen appear to be having a friendly conversation. Steve says "You know, I've been wanting to get to know you better for some time now", puts his arm around Ellen and starts rubbing her shoulder. Ellen makes a clumsy pass at Steve before Holly walks back into the apartment because she forgot her wallet. Ellen explains that she was testing Steve to see if he would hit on her. Steve leaves and Ellen explains why she was testing Steve. Holly explains that Steve just has an affectionate personality and Ellen was wrong about Steve hitting on her. The third scene between Steve and Ellen happens the next day. Steve walks into Ellen's workplace, a bookstore called "Buy the Book", and asks for a private conversation. Ellen takes Steve to the back office. Ellen apologizes for the mistake that happened the previous night. Steve agrees because Holly walked back in. Now, Ellen's suspicions are confirmed that Steve was been hitting on her all those previous times. Steve explains that he always attracted to Ellen and when she made the pass the previous night he now knows that Ellen feels the same way towards him. Ellen says that she was not actually hitting on him. However, Steve thinks Ellen is just acting as a way of hiding her real feelings towards Steve. Steve also pretends he was not hitting on Ellen. Steve compliments Ellen's acting skills and believes that both of them would be able to succeed in secretly flirting with each other. The final confrontation between Steve and Ellen happens in Ellen's apartment. Ellen invited Holly and described what happened with Steve at work. Holly is mad because Ellen keeps meddling in her personal life. Before the conversation could go further, there is a knock on the door. Ellen tells Holly to hide in the bathroom. Ellen says she invited Steve over and wants Holly to eavesdrop to their conversation. Once Steve hits on her, Ellen will take Holly out for pizza. Holly hides in the bathroom and Ellen invites Steve into the apartment. Ellen tries to get Steve to repeat the earlier conversation for her journal, but Steve is not interested. Instead, Steve makes a suggestive comment and is about to kiss Ellen. Ellen stops Steve because she has to go to the bathroom. When Ellen goes to the bathroom she finds out Holly has not heard anything because the toilet wouldn't stop running. The toilet is fixed and Ellen goes back to see Steve. Ellen is shocked to Steve lying on the couch in just his boxer shorts. She starts calling for Holly to come out. Steve is surprised to see Holly and pretends that Ellen was planning to make a sketch of him. Holly kicks Steve out of the apartment. Ellen comforts Holly and Holly thanks Ellen. There is a knock at the door. Ellen opens the door and shows that it is Steve in his boxer shorts. Steve says he feels terrible and asks if he can call Holly. Holly says no. Steve then asks Ellen if he can call her. Ellen shuts the door and Steve is never seen again. Gallery Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts pretending Ellen is going to sketch him.png|Steve pretending that Ellen was supposed to sketch him after Holly sees him on the couch. Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts after being kicked out asking Holly if he can call her.png|Steve saying he feels terrible to Holly and asks if he can call her. Ellen - Steve (Tommy Hinkley) in his boxer shorts asking Ellen out after being being rejected by Holly.png|Steve asking Ellen out after Holly rejects him. Category:Characters Category:Males